


Naruto's Inspiration

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because we all know someone came up with that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto's Inspiration

“You’re insane.”

Kakashi only smiled through his mask at Itachi’s comment.

“Only-”

“If you say ‘only about you,’ I’m giving your fan club pictures of you without your mask.” Kakashi shut up, but the infuriating grin was still in place. Itachi could tell by the happy tilt of his eyes.

“Besides, ‘Tachi, the term is crazy. I haven’t quite hit insane yet.” The silver-haired jounin resisted the urge to laugh at the sarcastic look he was currently receiving from Itachi. “C’mon. It’ll be fun.” 

“Famous last words,” the Uchiha grumbled in response.

While lifting Itachi’s face by the chin with his fingers, he pulled his mask down with the other hand. He planted a peck on the younger’s lips before swooping in again and gently probing the other’s mouth open with his tongue. After massaging the younger’s tongue with his own, Kakashi pulled back, smirking at the dazed look on the Uchiha’s face.

“Are you sure you won’t join me, ‘Tachi?”

With a light blush the Uchiha narrowed his eyes and looked away mumbling, “Fine.”

And so, Kakashi had his accomplice in painting graffiti on the Hokage’s faces. Despite Itachi’s thoughts on how crazy Kakashi’s idea was, they were never caught.

Later, the Yondaime refused to tell anyone what was so funny as he shot Kakashi a disturbingly _knowing_ look.


End file.
